Color Theory
by Invisibly Inkedd
Summary: -Drabble series- An arrangement of colors. It describes them perfectly.
1. Red

******Title: Color Theory**

******Summary: ********o1. ****__****Red. ********She's almost sick of the color red. But it'll be with her ****____****always********.**

******notes: Um idk I wanted to write Fairy Tail because I never write Fairy Tail and that needed to ****__****change********. So yeah. I don't know how many of these I'll do. So.**

******notes2: Meant to be short. they'll probably be around 100 words per chapter. ****____****at the least****__****.******

.

.

******R**___e_d.

It's the color of her hair-bright and obnoxious and ___vibrant_.

It is the reason he gives her the name.

___Scarlet._

_._

_._

Everything Erza sees is red and for once she'd like to see a little variation of color (like, blue maybe?) and she's almost sick to her stomach of red but she knows that it will be with her ___always__._

.

.

Erza never wears white. She can't. But, she muses, girls like Lucy and Levy (who are so sweet, so innocent somehow, so completely ___naive_) are able to wear white.

Erza can't.

Sooner or later it'll end up stained with ___red__._


	2. White

******Title: Color Theory**

******Summary: o2. ****__****White********. Lisanna? Who's Lisanna**

******notes: Before the Edolas arc. Obvs.**

******.**

**.**

___W_******h**i_t_e.

It reminds him of a girl he once knew but has tried so very hard to forget.

Natsu's been successful too, at the forgetting part. He can barely remember her face, but her hair still stands out-white and pure. It refuses to remove itself from his memory.

But he's working on it.

.

.

___Lisanna? Who's Lisanna?_

_._

_._

Her name is a taboo and no one in the guild talks about her anymore which has made it just a little easier for Natsu, Elfman, and Mirajane.

Even though they miss her, it ___hurts _way too much to remember. It's less painful to pretend that she didn't exist-at least for a little while anyway. But someone always makes a mistake, an accidental slip of the tongue.

The three tense at first but then they put on a strained smile and pretend not to know a ___thing_.

.

.

___Lisanna? Who's Lisanna? We don't know anyone like that here._


	3. Gray

******Title: Color Theory**

******Summary: o3. ****____****Gray****__****. ********All Juvia wants is a little sunshine.**

******notes: I didn't do it on purpose. I ****____****swear****__****.**

**__****G**___r_a**y**.

.

.

Thunderclouds and gloomy weather is all Juvia has known for a long time.

And dull, boring,___depressing_gray.

But it's to be expected right? Juvia _i____s_a rain-woman after all.

.

.

Still, is it too much to ask for just a ___little_sunshine?

.

.

When she is younger, Juvia is very lonely. The other boys and girls don't like her. The only company she has is the dark gray rain cloud thundering over her head (___where is the silver lining__?_).

Juvia is weird. Juvia is different. Juvia is a rain-woman and everyday is a monotonous gray.

.

.

But then Juvia meets the ice maker.

Things are a little brighter now.


	4. Pink

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: o4. _Pink. _Pink is a man's color and Gray is just stupid.**

**Notes1: Do I even _need _to explain?**

**Notes2: I'll be updating two at a time since these are short.**

**Disclaimed.**

**.**

**.**

_P_i**n**k.

.

Pink is a manly color.

Natsu doesn't care _what _Gray has to say about it because Gray is clearly just stupid.

And an exhibitionist.

But mostly just stupid.

"But Natsu," Happy says, scratching his blue head in confusion, "Lucy wears pink all the time." Natsu crosses his arms. "Well that just means Lucy is manly," he says simply and really, he should learn to think before he speaks.

"_What was that?_" the celestial spirit mage says, seemingly appearing out absolutely _nowhere. _She has a sickly sweet smile on her face—_ohGodErza'sfinallygottentoher—_and her grip on his shoulder is just a little _too _tight, thanks.

Natsu laughs nervously, his eyes wide and glancing about. "I-I said Lucy is a very awesome, very _feminine _mage. Who's a girl. And likes girly things. And is not man-like at all," he finishes with a nervous smile.

Her grip loosens and she grins

"That's what I thought I heard," Lucy says and walks away to join Levy.


	5. Green

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: o5. _Green. _Jealousy isn't very attractive.**

**Notes1: Colors may be repeated, just for future warning.**

**Notes2: Not sure how I feel about this one...the ending is _eh_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail things would be different**_

**_G_**_r_ee**n.**

**.**

She shouldn't feel this way. It isn't fair to Natsu and it isn't fair to _Lucy _because she really is a nice girl, fun to be around and it's hard to hate someone like that (_someone as bright as sunshine)._

And really, what was she expecting to happen when she came back anyway?

They all thought (_he _thought) she was dead. She'd been gone for so long, _of course _he would have moved on (_really Lisanna, use your brain! So stupidstupid__**stupid-**_).

No one expected her to come back—or still be alive—except she is and she did come back, only to find that even though everything and everyone is exactly the same, they've all _changed. _

She thought she'd have gotten used to everything by now, she _should _have and maybe she kind of did (but just a little), but then she sees them, sees his arm slung casually around her shoulder as he laughs and she blushes the tiniest bit.

Lisanna tenses, her smile strained as they look her way.

The little green monster rears its ugly head back and _laughs._


	6. Blue

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: o6. _Blue. _Chasing a memory—she's too young to be this cynical**

_B_lu**e.**

**.**

**.**

Wendy thinks she sees her in the sky sometimes (_her great dragon, her mentor, her guardian, her **mother**_) just roaming the never-ending clear blue sky, a sight that Wendy had grown used to seeing.

But then Wendy blinks and she's gone.

.

.

_Grandine? Where did you go?_

_._

_._

She feels like they're chasing memories.

Natsu's certain that they'll find them all—Igneel, Metallica, and Grandine.

And even though Gajeel calls him stupid and tells him he's wasting his time, it's clear that he still has hope, still _believes _that the great beasts will turn up—somewhere, somehow.

But Wendy isn't so sure anymore (and really, she's _far _too young to be this cynical).

.

.

Wendy looks up at the sky and feels like crying.

She only wants her mother back.

.

.

_Grandine? Do you hear me when I call for you? Where did you go? Did you know you left me all alone? Grandine?_

_**Where did you go?**_


	7. Black

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: o7. Black. She's really bad at these kinds of things.**

**Notes1: Because Earthland Fairy Tail isn't the only Fairy Tail around**

**notes2: face it, Lucy Ashley is tsundere and Dragion loves her for it**

**notes3: Also, I would have updated on Friday but my aunt came and kidnapped me and my sisters.**

**.**

**.**

_**B**l_ack.

Lucy Ashley is all black leather and razor-sharp smiles with a sharper tongue and even sharper edges. She's nothing like her Earthland counterpart who is soft and warm (and a _writer _of all things. Lucy Ashley snorts in amusement. That will never _not _be funny) and just _girly _in general.

So Earth Lucy would probably know way more about...about _this—_the sort of awkwardness she's begun to feel when he stands a little too close and the heart beats that are a little too fast for her liking (the first time it happened she thought she was _dying_ but then she told Mirajane about it and—and yeah Mira-san is very embarrassing when she wants to be. Especially when it involves _feelings_). Lucy Ashley is at a complete loss (and the females in her guild are way too embarrassing to go to and _nojustno_).

She's really _bad _about these things, the kind that Earth Lucy probably writes about in her books.

And she isn't even really sure _why _it happens because Dragion really isn't even her _type _(wait, what _is _her type?). But maybe it's the fact that they've been a team so long and they know each other so well and just have this kind of special..._bond _between them (much like their Earth counterparts, she's noticed).

And Lucy Ashley may have a weird way of showing it, but she really cares for him, a little too much maybe, and she's sure that he _knows _just how much she really cares.

So maybe it's okay that she doesn't know what she's doing.


	8. Purple

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: o8. Purple. The color of royals and princesses. She never asked to be one.**

**Alternate summary: Her fairy tale is a little messed up but that's okay.**

**Notes: I want to write Gray so badly but it's just _not happening_. I'm sorry I fail so hard.**

**Notes1: To all my lovely reviewers: BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE THE WAY YOU TYPE AND REVIEW GETS ME OVERWHELMED AND WHEN YOU CLICK TO SUBMIT IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

Pur**_p_**_l_**_e_**

It's been associated with royalty for thousands of years in history since the Phonecians discovered the purple dye and began to use it for fabrics that were, in turn, soon sold exclusively to Kings and their families.

Lucy has worn and owned plenty of expensive purple dresses before, all of different shades and different sizes but still formal and purple.

So does that make her a princess? And if it does she doesn't want to be, never _asked _to be.

Being a princess is hard work, too overwhelming, too stressful, too lonely, and it _demands _nothing less than perfection and no mistakes and it is _impossible _because Lucy is _not _perfect in the least.

And if she was princess, she muses, would that make Natsu the prince? He _is_, after all, the one who saved her (saves, she quickly amends. He still does). Lucy almost snorts aloud, because a _prince_? _Natsu? _He's anything _but _and the concept is so comical she almost falls off the bar stool (Mirajane glances her way with a raised eyebrow. Lucy smiles shyly and ducks her head in embarrassment).

Lucy then realizes just how out of whack her fairy tale is because there _is no _prince, only the dragon who's always ready and always there to rescue the princess (and the knights by his side ready to help out at any time).

Lucy finds that she doesn't really mind as much as she thought she would.


	9. Brown

**Title: Color theory**

**Summary: B**ro_w_n. **In which the silent treatment is given and Gajeel is actually a big softie. Kind of.**

**Notes: Guess who's back ;D I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS I WAS JUST TAKING A BREAK I SWEAR**

**Notes2: I suck at writing Gajeel.**

**B**ro_w_n.

.

Big hazel-brown eyes glared up a him. Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "This silent treatment thing? Yeah, real childish. Ain't you s'posed to be the mature one?" he asked. Levy said nothing at all but she _did _stick her tongue out at him.

Gajeel stared at her blankly. "Cute," he remarked dryly and she turned her nose up at him with a '_hmph!' _and crossed her arms over her chest, absolutely determined _not to speak to him at all. _Next to her Jet and Droy snickered meanly. Gajeel promptly ignored them both because they were weak and therefore beneath him and _why _did she hang out with those two in the first place, seriously.

"I don't get what yer so mad about," he grumbled more to himself than to her, "The thing was old an' lyin' around an' stuff." Levy only narrowed her eyes at him because that was so _not _a good excuse for using one of her (favorite!) books as a _stand-in scratch post _for Panther Lily (of course Levy did not hold anything against Lily because he was most definitely innocent to all of this).

She looked at Jet and Droy who appeared _all too amused by this_, Gajeel thought, sending a withering gaze their way that they missed because they were much too busy paying attention to their Darling Levy (_Idiots, _Gajeel snorted. She wasn't even _interested _in them). "Do you guys hear that?" she asked them, "It's like this weird buzzing sound in my ear. Kind of like a _fly._"

The two of them smirked while Gajeel rolled his eyes because that comment was _obviously _meant for him. "I wish it'd just go away," Levy continued, "how _vexatious_."

Gajeel full on glared at her. He had no idea what _vexatious _actually meant but he was sure that it was probably an insult. "Tch, whatever," he said and then left. Levy watched him go feeling just a little guilty but then she remembered that she was supposed to be _angry _with him.

He returned later in the day and handed her a thick brown book. "Here," he said, looking embarrassed because Christ, this place was making him _soft _(maybe he should've stayed with the dark guild?), "for the one Lily scratched up." Levy turned the book over and looked at the cover. It was a dictionary.

Well...he tried?

Nonetheless Levy smiled brightly up at him (because let's face it this is the closest thing to sorry she's gonna get from him). "Thanks Gajeel," she said and hugged him despite his protests and all the other times he told her _not to._

He only pretended not to like it though.


	10. Black II

**Title: Color theory**

**summary: B_l_**ack. **"I'll seal your darkness."**

**alternate summary:**** Two families he wasn't strong enough to protect but third time's the charm, Gray swears it.**

**Notes: I suck at writing Gajeel but not as much as I suck at writing Gray. But yaaay Gray.**

**Notes2: Alsoalso this is supposed to be before the Galuna Island/Deliora arc.**

**.**

**B_l_**ack.

**.**

He isn't even a teenager yet and already he's so dark and brooding and _angry at the world._

Because once he had a father and he had a mother and he loved them and they loved him but _then—_

(but then there was a monster named Deliora and the town was half destroyed and his parents were so scared—_Run, Gray, Run!—_and he wasn't strong enough)

—they were gone before he could blink and whenever he tries to bring up a memory of them (_that time it was my birthday and he carnival came to town and we went to see the magician and he picked me out of the crowd and then...and then I can't remember why can't I remember I need to remember) _there is a big black cloud blocking it all and soon he's afraid he might forget their faces.

**.**

But then he becomes a wizard-in-training (because he will kill that monster and push the dark cloud away) and he has a sort of new family. Lyon, who is around his age but acts like he's _so _much older than him, is like the brother he's never wanted (but he isn't _that _bad and Gray won't admit it out loud). And then there's Ur, his teacher, who is like his mother but not (yet he loves her all the same).

She looks at him and sees the darkness in his heart and mind and knows he shouldn't have to handle it alone.

_I'll seal your darkness, _she says and dies trying and then Lyon leaves and his little family is gone again because he wasn't strong enough again but _then—_

(but then Gray travels and travels until he stumbles upon this guild called Fairy Tail—_do fairies have tails he wonders—_and he holds his breath and steps inside)

—he enters this wizard guild and becomes a better wizard and he has new annoying, slanty-eyed brothers and pesky_scary_sweet new sisters and the old man who's basically a father to them all and this time (the third time because third time's the charm) Gray will be strong enough to protect them.

* * *

**notes: whoa guys, please don't all review at once this is crazy which one do i even read first**

**(_ )_**


	11. Pink II

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: Pink II. In which there are bad hair days**

**.**

**.**

**Pi**nk.

Lucy shifts in her seat and tugs her hat down a little lower, all the while avoiding Natsu's gaze. She's actually pretty sure he hasn't blinked in the past three minutes. He's so _weird _sometimes (and they said it was Lucy, ha!).

Lucy sits a little straighter and frowns, putting on what Natsu calls her 'lecturing face.' "It's very rude to just stare at people like that Natsu," she scolds. He only squints his eyes at her, the way he does when he's trying to figure something out. "There's somethin' different about you Luce," he says, leaning forward a little too close—because Natsu seriously has no concept of _personal space_ does he—and she blushes involuntarily and starts stammering.

"W-what are you talking about! That's crazy I—" She screeches suddenly as Happy flies over head, snatching up her hat as he does. "HAPPY!" she yells because he _totally _did that on purpose. Natsu's eyes light up and he's grinning and Lucy swears that if he starts laughing she just might hit him because _he _of all people shouldn't be making fun of her about it.

"Lucy!" he exclaims and holds up a lock of her newly pale pink hair.

"We match!"


	12. White II

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: White II. Sometimes you don't need to say anything. Sometimes you just need someone to sit with you in the snow and not ask any questions.**

**.**

**.**

**W_h_**ite.

.

.

Winter came, bringing with it snow that covered Magnolia in a a soft white blanket.

Juvia found him sitting under the sakura tree, gazing out in front of him with a faraway look on his face—and not one that was wistful or full of any happy nostalgia either. He looked—_pained. _It was the snow, Juvia realized, that brought on the painful memories. She didn't really know what kind of painful memories and she couldn't bring herself to ask because it wasn't her place to. Everyone had a past they didn't like talking about. She knew that. Still, she didn't like the way he isolated himself from everyone and everything.

Juvia walked towards him, a thermos of hot chocolate in her hands, and stood in front of him. "Um..." she started and he looked up at her, messy black hair in his equally dark eyes (and they were too sad, Juvia's heart felt heavy). "Juvia made this for Gray-sama," she said and held the thermos out to him. Gray only stared at her for a moment before accepting. Juvia waited but he didn't drink it. She bit her lip and only hesitated for a moment before sitting down with him.

The contact with the snow instantly chilled her and she wondered how long he's been here like this—how long he'd been frozen. The snow was still falling, gently now than it had been earlier, little snowflakes landed on her dark cobalt lashes and Juvia blinked them away. She looked at Gray and frowned. "Juvia worries about Gray-sama," she admitted and he only chuckled a bit, tilting his head back and looking up to the sky (completely white and no trace of anything he kind of hated winter). "So do I," he said and it was silent after that between the two of them.

Fifteen minutes went by with Gray and Juvia sitting in the snow under the sakura tree and the cold began to soak into her clothes. She didn't move from his side.

"Thank you...Juvia," Gray said suddenly and she blinked at the sound of his voice. "Oh...um..." She tilted her head and glanced at him curiously with her pretty ocean eyes. "Gray-sama is okay?"

He smiled at her. It warmed her all the way down to her toes.

"Gray-sama is okay."


	13. Orange

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: Orange. It's the same scene. Except totally different.**

**notes: New colors. OH SNAP.**

**.**

**.**

Ora**ng**_e._

_._

_._

The sky is a mix of deep violet hues and on the horizon is a sliver of orange where the sun sets. It's one of the prettier things that Erza's seen in her life but she knows she's seen it before at a different time, at a different place, with someone else and it was probably more beautiful then.

And really it's pretty much the same scene. Except it's totally different.

Erza sits on the roof of one of the buildings alone and tries to clear her head but it keeps flooding with memories of her her friends-practically-family that she hasn't seen in _forever _and him. She really isn't even surprised, he's been on her mind more than usual these days.

She exhales. It doesn't hurt so much anymore now—her heart doesn't feel as heavy as lead, she doesn't feel like she's suffocating, like she's always underwater and struggling to breathe. Her lungs aren't on fire anymore and don't burn from screaming and raging and hurting, always _hurting_.

She's okay now and she can say that honestly. _She's okay_.

Erza closes her eyes for a moment, the image of the violet-orange sunset burning inside her eyelids, and she thinks of them (of Simon and Wally and Milliana and Rob and Jellal and she loves them she loves them, _god she loves them all so much_).

She lets herself smile.


	14. Yellow

**Title: Color Theory**

**Summary: Yellow. Like fragments of the sun.**

**notes: So I guess this takes place during that surprise party in the Spirit World. Sometimes I go canon sometimes I don't.**

**Notes: my otpppp. Loke/Aries is just the cutest thing ever omfg**

**.**

**.**

**Ye_l_**low.

.

.

Loke, Aries thinks with a fond smile gracing her face, is one of the brightest spirits she's met. She watches him dance with the others—luminescent like the sun if not just a fragment of it.

He's warm and bright and protective and passionate and—Aries loves him. Aries thinks that maybe she's in love with him too because there's just something about Loke that draws her to him like a moth to a flame (and maybe that's a bad analogy because the moth always gets burned doesn't it?). Loke looks over at her, catches her eye, and winks. She blushes like she always does and looks away shyly, awkwardly shuffling her feet,

He's right there when she looks back up, staring at her with the charming grin she loves (and she's never said it out loud but she really does love it when he smiles). "Dance with me?" he asks and holds out a hand. Aries smiles, still blushing, and nods. She places her small hands in his.

"Sure."


End file.
